


Strip Bar Banter

by Kiwifruitjuice



Category: Avengers
Genre: 1930s Stucky, AU, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Fingering, I’m sorry, Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Sex Worker Steve, Slight Crossdressing, Slut Steve, Smut, Stripper Steve, Sub Steve, crossdresser Steve, dom bucky, face fucking, filthy smut, gay bars, pre-serum steve, stucky au, stucky smut, tbh, thats a lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwifruitjuice/pseuds/Kiwifruitjuice
Summary: When Bucky reluctantly joins some friends to a hidden run-down strip bar, he doesn’t expect it to be a gay bar. He much less expects to find a familiar hot little blonde boy waiting for a night with him.OrThe time Bucky discovered his old school friend worked as a little minx, who’s missed him a lot.





	Strip Bar Banter

The music was unusually loud as Bucky attempted to casually walk into the building. His mates, bonded from years of working at the docks, had convinced him to join them to a visit to a run-down strip bar. It was away from the streets, set in the dark behind a larger building, lit by only a small neon sign claiming they were open. If he was honest, he had figured he was being played a joke by the state of the place. 

The inside however, was much more clean. Nice chairs, if only a little worn, surrounded a small, cozy stage that had space for a dancer or two. A bar was stationed in the corner, run by man who looked bored. There were a few customers littering the place, all of which he noticed were men. 

Now he figured women wouldn’t be crowding a strip bar, but there were no women, even dancers, to be seen. Upon looking closer, Bucky noticed some of the men were clad in suspicious clothing as well. A few men walking around were in shorts that were abnormally high on the thighs, and either didn’t have shirts or had a skimpy little top. They were well-defined, muscled and tough. They seemed to be waiters, carrying trays of drinks and handing them out. Bucky couldn’t help but think of how weird their work outfits were, even for a strip bar. 

His mates found seats and he followed suit, conversations quietly. Something felt off about this place, and the side glances by his mates at him weren’t helping. 

Suddenly a waiter strolled up to them, holding a notebook. 

“What can I get you handsome fellas to drink?” He asked in a low voice, a nice grin tugging at his lips. 

Bucky shifted at the tone, and noticed the odd wording. His mates seemed to crack up at his reaction, and then ordered some beers. Bucky ordered one too, his eyes trailing the taunt stomach of the man. 

The man winked at them and told them he’d be right back. As he stepped away, he quickly reeled back in and turned toward Bucky. 

“And by the way, your boy’s almost ready. Five minutes,” he smiled playfully, and then sauntered off. 

Bucky blinked in confusion, looking oddly at his mates. “Seriously, what’s going on?”

“Haven’t figured it out yet, Barnes?” His pal George joked. Bucky stared, before the realization hit him like a freight train. 

“This is a gay club?” Bucky whispered hoarsely. 

His mates laughed loudly at Bucky’s pale face. Bucky suddenly felt extremely nauseous. 

It wasn’t that the bar was an issue. In fact, he’s always wondered what one’d be like, but that was a theory. He never imagined a day in his life he’d actually attend one, and according to the stranger his best mates had ordered him a boy for the night. He felt like he was gonna pass out. 

“Don’t worry, Barnes, this one was chosen special. You’ll like ‘em,” George winked, leaning back and taking the drink from the waiter that had returned. 

Bucky downed the beer quickly and ordered another, convinced he’d need a few if he was actually going to go through with this. 

All too soon the waiter was tapping his shoulder and informed him to go to room two, through the curtain over there. Bucky gathered himself and shakily walked toward the curtain, ignoring his friends hooting behind him. 

It smelt like candles in the small hallway, for what smell they were masking, he didn’t want to know. He paused at door one, and couldn’t help but listen. He hastily kept walking upon hearing a steady smacking sound and the moans of a young man. 

He stood in front of door two for longer than he’d like to admit, before forcing himself to knock. He wasn’t nearly drunk enough for this. 

He almost passed out when the door opened, and his eyes met those familiar shiny blue eyes. 

He’d been friends with Steve Rogers long enough to recognize the spindly body and tufty blonde hair on his head. His chest felt really tight, weirdly tight. 

“Barnes? Been a while,” Steve mused. 

He couldn’t believe he was being so calm about this. The boy he’d played in the playground with during break was about to fuck him for money. 

“Yeah,” was all he could mutter. 

Steve was just the same as he remembered, tiny and frail but tough. Except Bucky had only seen him in oversized shorts and slacks. Now, Steve was a wearing a tiny, tight white top that smoothed his little stomach and outlined his perky nipples. Bucky almost jumped out of his skin upon laying eyes on the lacy pair of grey panties around Steve’s waist, holding a little bulge. Silky black stockings connected to a garter belt lined his thin legs. 

Bucky swallowed the huge lump in his throat, and met Steve’s amused eyes again. 

“So, this happening or not?” He asked, gesturing for Bucky to come inside. 

Bucky silently entered the cozy room, that held only a bed with nice sheets and some clothes hooks. 

Bucky jumped again as he felt hands tug his shirt hem. Steve laughed quietly.

“Calm down, Barnes,” he murmured, gently lifting Bucky’s shirt up to his arms. Bucky complied and let the short fall off his body to the floor. He felt his breath shorten as Steve’s soft fingers trailed his stomach, gently rubbing the skin. 

“How do you want it?” Steve asked casually. 

“What?” 

Steve looked up at Bucky. “How do you want it?” Bucky looked at him blankly. 

Steve nodded knowingly. “Never done this before?” 

He grinned at Bucky’s flush. 

“Glad I get to be your first, then,” he whispered lowly. Bucky felt his neck heat up. 

“I mean how do you want it? Fast and hard? Slow and soft? Want me to be your submissive bitch or to be a loving boyfriend?” Steve explained. 

Bucky flushed again, completely dizzy. He couldn’t let this experience go to waste though, and managed to find his voice best he could. 

“Get on your knees and suck my cock,” Bucky’s voice was surprisingly loud and strong. Steve’s eyes widened in surprise, before he grinned and slid to his knees. Bucky felt strangely powerful, and extremely turned on. 

Steve tugged at Bucky’s belt, undoing the buckle and sliding it off. Carefully, he undid his jean buttons and slid his pants to his thighs. Bucky was already hot, and felt his dick pulse in anticipation. Steve leaned toward and flicked up his eyes to meet Bucky’s. He gently mouthed at Bucky’s underwear, his tongue rubbing the material until it soaked through to his throbbing member. 

Bucky groaned at the sensation. He leaned his hips forward and grabbed at Steve’s head, forcing him to suck him through his boxers. Steve hummed steadily, shifting his legs to make himself more comfortable. 

Once the front of Bucky’s underwear was throughly wet and his dick was painfully hard, he groped Steve’s hair and tugged his head back. Steve whimpered and pouted up at Bucky, protruding his plump pink lips, slick with his spit. 

Bucky breathed out unsteadily and ripped his boxers down, wincing at the cold air hitting his dick. Before Steve could blink, Bucky gripped his hair again and pushed his head forward. Steve’s warm mouth enveloped his cock, sucking gently as he tongued at the tip. Bucky grunted, swaying his hips in time with the kitten lick of Steve’s tongue against the understand of his dick. 

Steve steadied himself and leaned forward, taking Bucky deeper into his hot mouth. He tilted his head and shifted his legs until his nose met the base of Bucky’s pelvis, flicking his tongue out to caress his balls. 

Bucky’s thighs were rigid as they coursed with pleasure. No dame he’d ever been with had sucked him as good as little Stevie was doing fight now. Without thinking of asking him, Bucky held Steve’s head with both hands until he was still. He leaned back and snapped his hips, relishing the gagging sound Steve made as he pushed the tip of his cock down the boys throat. He thrusted harshly, feeling the warm mouth tightening around him with every push he made. Steve gasped and sputtered, his face red with effort. A trail of tears graced his cheeks, his eyes watering until they blurred his vision. 

Finally, Bucky pulled back until the tip of hick cock left the hot space of Steve’s mouth. Steve gasped for air, gulping for breath. Bucky smeared his cock, slick with spit, onto Steve’s wet face, whatever fear he’d felt coming in here long forgotten. 

Steve darted his tongue out to lick the tip, gasping as Buck plunged his dick back into Steve’s waiting mouth. Steve held onto Bucky’s thighs and opened his throat, letting Bucky truly fuck his mouth like he was a doll. Bucky felt sweat glistening down his forehead at the effort of face fucking this little minx. 

Bucky felt his balls begin to ache, and pulled out, Steve once again gasping for air. He wouldn’t waste an opportunity to fuck Steve by cumming in his throat. 

His cautious persona had left him as he ordered Steve to kneel on his knees and hands on the bed. The boy complied quickly, still panting. 

Bucky had come to grow fond of the pretty panties and stockings on Steve. They fit him so beautifully, holding the prick that he could see was hard now, a wet spot of pre cum staining the panties. 

Bucky traced his hands around Steve’s back, trailing until he reached the hem of those panties. With a surge of power, he ripped them until they dangled off his waist. Steve gasped, but stayed silent. 

Now his hole was in clear view. It was a perfect pink, tight as hell and completely hairless. Bucky bit his lip and stroked himself, gently tugging at the tip until it dropped a tiny bit of pre cum onto the sheets. 

Steve’s little cock was also available to him. It fit his body size, but was still smooth and enticing to the sight. Bucky’s mouth watered, and he figured he had all night, and Steve’d probably appreciate it. 

“On your back,” Bucky ordered. Steve did so immediately, his body flushed and hot to the touch. 

“I didn’t expect you to be so mean,” Steve purred. 

“Shut the fuck up, slut,” Bucky snapped, landing a firm smack against Steve’s asscheek. Steve mewled and tipped his head back, his cock twitching. Not able to wait any longer, Bucky leaned toward and swallowed Steve in an easy swoop. The boy yelled in surprise, but melted into the sheets and opened his legs wider. 

Bucky sucked gently, inexperienced but horny and willing to do anything. Steve seemed to be enjoying it enough, moaning and whimpering quietly. Bucky nipped at Steve’s tip, holding Steve’s thin hips down as he jumped. He tongued at the slit, snaking his fingers around Steve’s smooth balls and massaging them in beat with his sucking. Steve was writhing under him, encouraging him on. 

Bucky let go of Steve’s other hip and reached back, using his slick cock to gather some wetness on his finger. He carefully lifted Steve’s ass and spread his cheeks, sliding a finger teasingly against his hole. Steve hummed and wiggled, enticing Bucky. 

Careful not to accidentally scratch his teeth if Steve jumped, Bucky pushed his finger to the knuckle and revelled in how tight it felt with just that. His cock throbbed at the thought of being inside Steve’s hot little ass, but he convinced himself to wait. He kept his sucking in rhythm as he fucked Steve with his finger, teasing a second digit before sliding it in. It almost surprised him how easily Steve took it, how willing his ass was to take something in it. He had never expected his old pal to turn out to be such a whore. 

Finally, he figured Steve’d be fine. He pulled off Steve with a pop, and removed his fingers. Steve panted quietly, his prick dripping with spit and cum. 

“You gonna fuck your little slut now, Buck?” Steve whispered roughly. 

Bucky shuddered at the use of his old nickname, and flipped Steve so he was on his knees again. His hole was glistening, but he dipped a finger into the pool of spit under Steve’s cock and slicked it one more time before steadying his hips. 

Steve was looking at him from behind his shoulder, his eyes smouldering. Bucky reached forward and snapped his head forward, gripping his hair tight in his hand. Steve groaned at the grip, but pushed his ass back. 

Bucky stroked himself, staring down at the beautiful sight before him. There he was, his old school friend on his hands and knees, begging him to fuck his ass. That was just perfect to him. 

Bucky parred his feet and held Steve’s ass, setting his cock tip against his hole and pushing slowly. Steve groaned and went slack as Bucky’s head popped inside. Bucky couldn’t believe how tight and hot it was again this prick. He already felt his balls tightening. 

He kept pushing, steadying Steve’s hips until he bottomed out, his pelvis smacking against Steve’s round, smooth cheeks. Bucky took a moment to focus on the absolute warmth around his cock that no dame had felt like, before straightening. 

“Fuck my pussy, Buck,” Steve begged, reaching back to stroke his little prick. 

Bucky just about blew right there, but stopped himself. He grunted and snapped his hips, his cock sliding out before plunging back into Steve’s tight pussy. Steve rocked his ass against Bucky’s pelvis, encouraging him on. 

“Fuck me hard, Buck, fuck my tight ass like the slut I am,” Steve panted, his hand a blur on his cock as he chased an orgasm. 

Bucky could only groan and oblige. He gripped Steve’s hips so hard he was sure to bruise them, and began a steady rhythm. Steve made sounds that were pure filth, rolling his hips to meet Bucky’s and widening his knees to let him deeper. Bucky swallowed hard and leaned forward, thrusting into the warmth that was making his cock ache. His balls were tight under him, begging for release. 

“‘M gonna cum in your tight pussy, Stevie,” Bucky moaned, humping the boy for all he was worth. 

“God yeah, cum in my ass, Bucky, make me yours,” Steve hummed, thumbing his slit and rubbing his cock head roughly. Bucky reached forward, thrusting inside Steve deep, and cupped Steve’s balls, squeezing gently. 

Steve was cumming then, yelling obscenities and pushing his ass into Bucky as his cock spurt white onto the sheets below them. He shook hard and curled his feet, gripping the blankets tight as he rode through his orgasm. 

Bucky groaned and knew he was finished as soon as Steve tightened around his cock, spurting his seed inside the tightest pussy he’d ever fucked. His thighs went rigid as his hips spasmed, his balls emptying inside his friend. With a final groan, the waves of intense pleasure faded out and Bucky collapsed on top of Steve, who was still panting. 

The pair stayed there for a few minutes, recuperating. Finally, Steve coughed. 

“You’re crushin’ me, Barnes,” he murmured. 

Bucky jumped in shock and quickly scrambled up, his confidence shaking again as the excitement finished. He leaned on his heels, absentmindedly stroking his cock to give himself those last few little waves of pleasure. Steve rolled onto his back and spread his knees, pursing his lips. 

Bucky started in confusion until his cum began dripping out of Steve’s ass, slowly and surely. Bucky just about came again at the sight. 

Steve laughed. “I expected something soft.” He flicked his eyes up to Bucky’s, warm and melting. “I’m glad it wasn’t.” 

“Yeah, that was amazing,” Bucky grinned, before blushing at how dorky he sounded. 

“Mhm,” Steve grinned. “You know, I normally don’t cum with my clients.” 

Bucky widened his eyes at Steve’s seriousness. 

“Not bad for a first time, Barnes,” Steve finished. 

“I’ll have to come back again,” Bucky said, gazing at the wrecked little slut in front of him. Steve was slick with sweat and spit and cum, his hair tousled and ass red, already beginning to bruise at the hips. 

Steve raised his eyebrow. “You got the whole night yet, don’t tell me we’re done?” he said with a casual tone, considering the topic. 

Bucky felt his cock jump, and his stomach surge. He grinned, convinced this would be his new favourite bar.

**Author's Note:**

> This ain’t beta’d bc it’s legit 5am and nah. An idea I came up with and had to write because Steve is, in fact, a slut™️ and that’s a fact


End file.
